Taming The Kuchiki
by Majestic Masters
Summary: White day is approaching and even though The Seireitei is still under wraps after Aizen's escape to Hueco Mundo. Renji still wont let that ruin his plan to capture the heart of his beloved captain. WARNING:YAOI & LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. READ & REVIEW!
1. Plan A

Spring is coming but not soon enough thus there are still very cold nights upon the people in all of the soul society. Howaito de is also arriving soon and all the lovers are in such a panic about what to get their love ones. Not Renji though, he has been planning his gift and love confession speech out so perfectly.

"This is the year." His eyes raises to the night sky. "I'm gonna' put it all on the line for you Kuchiki-taichou." He puffs warm air out like smoke.

"Not this again." The pink face beast with tattoos and a snake for a tail appears. Renji looks to see he has joined the conversation.

"Shut up okay!"

"This is a waste of time." Zabimaru complains while hovering over Renji's lazy head.

"Move you're in my view." Renji wants to see the stars. This is not the first time he is lying on the rooftop of the sixth's divisions office. Here is where he would do his day dreaming of his captain, especially when Byakuya was absent from the office at night.

Renji yearns for his captain. It would appear that all the captains of the thirteen court guard squads were mere ghosts but not Byakuya. He give the impression of a greek god. Instead of walking, he glides across the wood panel floors. Rather then talking, he commands his subordinates. Commands that are so sweet to Renji's ears. He would do his best to obey his superior but on nights like this, his inner slacker would get the best of him.

He wants to be like his captain so much, if not better. To surpass him would be such a honor but to take him as a lover would be so much greater. Renji's concentration on the stars grows weak at the thought of warming and pleasuring Byakuya on this cool breezy night. It is something he has thought of many times over in his head.

Everyday a new sexual fantasy would run through his mind as he would scribble his name and notes on his work papers. Focusing on everything else besides Byakuya became harder once he would enter a room. In addition to being seduced by his wholesome smell of cherry blossom. Renji could always feel that seductive presence even when Byakuya tries to conceal his spiritual pressure. Renji's mind was always in a turmoil of lust and duty.

"Are we gonna' see 'em tomorrow?" Zabimaru broke the silence between them.

"Yeah Unohana-taichou said he's awake. Damn I wish I was there to see 'em first." Renji continues on.

"After the way he treated us. He should be dead." Zabimaru referred to their previous fight.

"Enough. Don't talk like that. It was a misunderstanding." Renji defends him.

"Humph." Zabimaru fades away

"Just a misunderstanding..." He tries to convince himself.

The next morning Renji tighten his obi belt around his hakama and proceeded to division fours infirmary. Once he arrived at the patience's room, he slides the door open to reveal a sleeping Byakuya. He decides to take a seat; Renji tries to take his mind off the pain caused by the hard uncomfortable wooden chair but it was just too much. Awaiting for his captain to gain consciousness he carves away at a thick wood plank in his hands. He thought he should bring something along to pass the time.

Noon arrived when his patience were running thin and he begins to fidget in the chair. His ear splitting movements awakes Byakuya from his slumber. Renji leans forward in the chair that shared distance between the two men. Byakuya opens his eyes and sits up in the big comfy bed, neither of them say a word.

Both of them were secretly hoping the other will ask for forgiveness so they can move on from this pain in their heart caused by betrayal. They both were injured gravely in this push and pull battle of saving Rukia. Everyone thanked the heavens when it was all over. Turns out the only true betrayal was of Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and kaname Tousen.

They both sit quietly, Byakuya gazing out the wide opening of a window. Renji subtly watching him from the distance. Byakuya starts to scratch the bandages around his neck. What should I say to him? Renji thinks. Rukia was important to him just as much as his captain. Had I killed the relationship due to the fight between Bankai's? He never wanted things to go that far. He just wanted Byakuya to step aside and let Renji do the job the older brother was suppose to be doing in the first place.

Renji looks closely at his carving before being interrupted. "Renji." Byakuya calls his name, not in the usual stern voice though he was using a more softer tone. "Why are you here?" He asks never turning his head in Renji's direction.

"I'm here...because I'm your fukutaichou." He replies forcing his eyes to the floor. How could he look him in the eye after what he had done?

"You probably wish I were dead." Byakuya brings the cold heartedness into his voice. Renji looks up at his captain in pain. How could he say such a thing?_ "_I imagine thats what you're thinking now." Byakuya confesses. It hurt him to see Renji bear fangs against him in such a way. Was there no loyalty between them?

"No you're wrong!...If you were to die then what motivation would I have to get stronger?" Renji's voice was full of his true emotions. _Now! _He thought, now would be the time to tell his captain that he not only admires him but he was in love with him dearly. "...and in fact Kuchiki-tachiou..." This was it, he had worked up the courage in all of the last few seconds. "I..."

"Renji!" Ichigo pops his head in the open window. Renji jumps up and gets forehead to forehead with Ichigo. Man did he just kill the mood Renji's inner voice screams inside his head.

"What the hell?." Renji screams. "How dare you charge in here like that! I was just about ready to say something really cool and you totally ruined the moment."

"Sorry." Ichigo expresses remorse. "How was I suppose to know? Hey have you seen Rukia-kun around here lately?"

"What?" Renji stands back making sure there is distance between him and Ichigo. He wouldn't want his captain getting the wrong idea now. "You better not had lost Rukia-kun again!" Renji scolds.

"No, no, I just thought you might know where she is." Ichigo's eyes rolls to a side.

"What's going on Kurosaki-kun? So what did you find out?" Orihime pops up next to Ichigo struggling to hold onto the third story window seal.

"How did you get all the way up here? No way" Ichigo was impressed with Ms. Inoue's determination to keep up. Ichigo looks to the injured captain. "Sorry to barge in on you Byakuya-san, later Renji-kun."

"We'll be going now." Ichigo and Orihime disappears just as swiftly as they had come.

"I wonder what the hell those two are up too." Renji expresses before looking to his pondering captain. "What is it?" Renji questioned. "Is something wrong sir?' He stood there silently awaiting an answer.

"Just that, well I certainly hope that this Ichigo doesn't keep calling me by my first name...I find his lack of respect disturbing."

"Huh?" Renji lets out a chuckle. "Is that all?" he returns to his seat. Maybe some how things weren't broken between them.

"Hhm..." Byakuya clears his throat. "Wasn't there something you needed to say before we were interrupted by that boy?"

"Umm." Renji scratches the back of his neck in pure nervousness. He couldn't believe it, Ichigo lightened the mood but made him loose his nerve. "Never-mind." He said "Would you like some of Unohana-taichou's special herbal tea? Its great on war wounds you know. I drank some after my surgery and I'm almost as good as new." he boasts.

"Renji." Byakuya calls his name sweetly again. He motions for Renji to sit on the bed beside him. Once Renji was there he replies

"Yes Kuchiki-taichou" Byakuya places his hand over Renji's as he still carves at the plank.

"Just sit here for a little while longer." Byakuya orders.

Renji is amazed at how close he is to his captain, Is he dreaming?Not to mention his captain is stroking his hand. Something changed in Byakuya he thinks to himself. When did this new transformation start? He soon puts it behind him. It didn't matter to Renji he likes the new and improve captain because hopefully when Renji truly does confess this new personality would, could accept Renji's loving emotions.

* * *

A/N: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ALL RIGHTS AND TITLES GOES TO TITE KUBO**

**Howaito de is White day which is kinda like Valentines day in America its just celebrated on March 14th.

**This is not a rip off of StarrFirre's When The Monkey Catches The Moon. We both actually used episode 53 in the second season of Bleach. The above chapter maybe be similar but the idea paths ride different waves. I am always open to criticism and friendly opinions so leave a Review!


	2. Plan B

After spending endless hours in recovery, Byakuya is well enough to leave the infirmary. He spent the last two days training and boy was he back to his cold hearted self. As a result he locked himself in the private of his own home which causes Renji to lug tons of paper work everyday to his captain to review and sign. After the death of the central forty six members, paperwork seem to have quadrupled and Renji is so unpleased about the idea.

Renji just couldn't understand why Byakuya wouldn't leave the house and go to the office. "Its not like him." he mutters to himself as he enters the noble home of Kuchiki mansion. Renji soon finds his captain in his own training ground filled with sweet sweet cherry blossom and tons of berry bushes. No wonder he smells so good he thought. "Sir?" He interrupts his flying senbonzakura. Byakuya doesn't say a word, just gazes at him from the hole in the ground he stands in. "I have the daily reports." Renji screams at the edge of the cliff. He shifts his weight in a effort to cure his developing boredom. He'd rather be killing something or caressing Byakuya instead of logging papers all day.

Unexpectedly the edge gives way and Renji falls to his destruction. He shuts his eyes and prepares for more injuries and in that moment he feels a warm presence, no pain and no anguish. He opens his eyes and sees his captain holding him in his arms as if he were a bride. Why would he save me? Renji's thought process starts to run wild.

"Abarai, you're blushing." Byakuya drops him on the floor.

"Oww." He stands back up while trying to remove all the dirty thoughts from his head. "Umm thank you." He bows his head in respect and hands Byakuya the chunk load of papers that accompanied him on the trip. "You know the ryoka will be leaving soon, I hear there will be a celebration before they go. Maybe we can go?" Renji tries to make small talk.

"I have no interest in joining nor do I care." Byakuya looks for the ink but there is none. He soon grows tired of Renji's incompetence in work. "Fukutaichou" Byakuya calls sternly.

"Huh?" Renji notices him waving the brush in his eyes in a hypnotizing motion. "Damn I knew I forgot something." He exhales, he feels like an idiot.

"Hmm." Byakuya tries to keep his blood pressure down. "Your focus on things is getting rusty."

"I know." Renji whines hoping not to be scolded too harshly today. "I can make it up somehow."

"I know you will." Byakuya grabs him by the back of the neck and whisks him into the training ditch. "You will be my sparring partner." He gives Renji such a sadistic look before allowing him to take a fighting stance.

The two comrades train together for hours on end in the ditch. In a instant it is already night fall in the seireitei. They trained so hard that their wounds threaten to reopen while Renji has gained some new cuts and bruises. He huffs and puffs while resting only for seconds in a slump motion. He knows he has hit his limit but he cant bring himself to admit defeat. The whole event reminds him of their previous fight. He shakes off the thought as he tries once more to focus all his power into his next blow. His eyes tries to find Byakuya, who he knows is standing somewhere in the dark dusty distance. Renji heaves a released Zabimaru over his head and prepares to attack.

"Thats enough for today Renji." Byakuya walks closer to him while sheathing his sword. "We still have paperwork." Renji still in mid action is caught off guard. He swears he can win this one but he guesses it isn't meant to be.

* * *

Minutes later...

Byakuya makes his way down the hall to the office with Renji trailing behind him with papers in his hand. Renji's mind no longer focuses on the training but the silky jet black hair on his captains head. He is also admiring the small inch of skin that flashes itself through Byakuya's scarf that he wears around his neck. Oh how he longs to kiss it he thinks. Byakuya slides the door open and make his way to his organized desk. While rambling through the drawers searching for ink, he feels a spiritual pressure creeping upon him.

He looks through the corner of his eyes. Seeing the fiery red hair of Renji, he turns around to see him holding a small container of ink. Byakuya reaches out to take it from him. "Oh. Now wheres the bru-" Renji pushes the confused Byakuya onto the desk. Renji drops the ink while taking the opportunity to rush into a open mouth kiss. His lips matches Byakuya's so perfectly. They embrace each other giving into the moment.

Renji's eyes lower themselves close, all he can think of is his captain. He's so unsure of how this will effect them both but he doesn't care anymore. He loves this man and he knows that somewhere inside this man loves him too. Byakuya extends his arm to Renji's chest moving his kimono open a little and letting his fingers sail across Renji's tattoos as if he is a blind man reading braille. While there tongues overlap each other Byakuya stretches his thin white fingers out and breaks the loving kiss that Renji has placed on him.

Renji's hungry lips finally releases his superiors. With Byakuya's hand still placed in position on his chest he takes a step back to see his reaction. He will accept my love...right? His thought process was stirring again. He didn't know what would come next now that reality is setting in. He looks on at his stunned captain hoping to find an answer. Byakuya just sits there on the desk, his back still slumped against the wall. His pupils dilated and his free hand cups over his two warm lips. He is definitely in shock.

"Taichou?" Renji prays for that answer. Byakuya's finally pushes Renji away from him. He hops off the desk standing as he regains his posture.

"Bakudo number one..." Byakuya's arm fly's to a slide. "...Sai!" In a matter of seconds the incantation sends Renji hurling to his knees as his arms creeps up his back putting him in a painful position. He becomes paralyzed in a degrading way. His head is forced to meet his captains feet in such a submissive situation. There in that moment lies his answer to his love confession.

"Please taichou, I didn't..." Renji won't finish his sentence. He is unsure of what to say and he does not wish to irate captain Kuchiki anymore than what he had already done.

"How dare you put your lips on me? A low life from the rukon district! Did you think it would be okay because you're my fukutaichou?!" Byakuya is in a furious mind state.

"Forgive me. It- It's just I couldn't help myself, I thought..." Renji dare not lift his cheek from the tatami floor.

"You thought?! You thought I could feel the same? A noble of the great four houses? He wants to kick Renji. "I would kill you right where you lay if you weren't my fukutaichou!" His reiatsu rises so high everyone inside and out of the office can tell something is wrong. With Renji gasping for air he chokes out.

"Again...I really am..." He is trying his hardest to plead.

"Save it and be grateful for your life." Byakuya flash steps away. Leaving Renji still stuck in the kido, broken hearted and nothing but his thoughts.

"Damn, I'm so stupid!" Renji huffs while lifting his face from the mat.

"Need help?" A familiar voice calls out to him. "Seems like your in a bind Renji-kun." Rangiku speaks from the opening of the office sliding door.

"Oh very funny. Are you going to help or not?" He says with such frustration also wondering how long had she been standing there. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Sure I am going to help. In fact I thought you might need some assistance so I came over. Care to tell me why he bound you in the first place?" She giggles lightly before entering the room. Renji's heart soothes a bit knowing that his secret isn't out just yet.

"Nope." Renji silences her questioning.

Rangiku stands behind the paralyzed Renji and inhales deeply. She swirls one hand around the area of the placed kido then with both hands she presses down on what looks to be an imaginary button. "Release." She utters. Renji's arms fall to the floor. His inner voice screams to the high heavens in his mind but the cries of pain fall on deaf ears. "Hey don't be bummed. I'm sure whatever it is he'll get over it."

"Yeah I hope so." Renji rubs his wrists and rises from the floor.

"Come now, we should have a drink." She perks up on his arm trying to seduce him.

"I have paperwork." Renji sighs, he doesn't want to bothered by anything else at the moment.

"Hey now you need to relax, come on just one drink." She rubs her large breasts up and down his arm. Renji shakes her off.

"I said I have paperwork!"

"No need to be rude!" She flips her hair releasing him of her grip. She is a bit pissed off he declined her again, She is growing tired of this cat and mouse game. All the men fall to her feet but getting Renji in the sack is harder then anything she'd done before. Now that Gin is gone she is planning to make him into a fun pet but Renji isn't making this easy. "Later Renji-kun." she winks at him while plotting new ways to seduce him and making an exit.


	3. Settling The Confusion

Byakuya's eyes scan the office of the sixth division, He looks on for Renji but the room is empty. His eyes wonder over to the large spill of ink on the floor. His mind flash backs to the intense kiss he received a few days ago. He lifts the empty ink container off the floor and places it on his desk. The event replays over and over while he hangs his head low over his desk. "What am I doing?" He tries to let go the feeling of confusion.

The news of a male subordinate loving him is too much of a shock. He leans back in his chair, stretches his legs under the desk and begins to think harder. He rubs the crease of his forehead trying to figure out this new emotion inside him. The anger in him subsided but something is still lingering on his nerve. He is never at a loss for decisions. He always has a plan to deal with any situation but this is different.

His only solution so far is to continue to avoid the issue, the person and all of the above. Then again he can't avoid his lieutenant forever. For Buddha's sake they work together. He nods his head in a agreeing motion, Yes its more complicated then its seems. His train of thought is broken when he feels an all too familiar spiritual pressure coming his way. He quickly gathers todays documents in his hands and walks to the exit door. Long behold their on the other side of the shoji door is Renji.

"Um Kuchiki-taichou..." Renji never finishes his sentence because of all the papers are being shoved in his face.

"Take care of this." Byakuya says with such anger in his voice while walking past him he begins to glide down the hall.

"taichou I-" Renji lowers the papers from his face while trying to yell to him.

"I expect you're work to be done when I return." He sways his captains haori having it flow in the wind.

"Damn!" Renji needs to kill something. He can think of many different ways he'd rather his captain punish him. He stands there wondering what is going through Byakuya's brain.

Meanwhile...

Juushiro Ukitake stands in his zen garden trimming the tips of a herb bush. He promised squad lieutenant Isane that he would help make useful remedies for the wounded. He raises his head that wears a straw hat. He admires the rays of the sun and the strong breeze that flows through the seireitei from time to time. It is such a beautiful afternoon filled with silence and peace he thought. That is until he is interrupted by his most common visitor.

"Juushiro-sama, Kuchiki-taichou is here to see you once more." A house servant announces before relieving the two of them behind the house door.

"Ah...Kuchiki-taichou. Are you here to challenge me again?" He speaks to the tall man standing in the door way.

"I will defeat you this time." Byakuya walks over to a stone table with bamboo chairs. He holds a shogi set in his arms.

"Is that so?" Juushiro comes to his feet and summons the servant to his side. The feeble woman awaits an order. "Green tea and dango please." He soon signals her away. "So I see you and Abarai-kun have had another fight. By the way your reiatsu felt the other night, It must have been serious." he was snooping around for information.

"It's nothing." Byakuya tries to forget the imagine of Renji's hopeful face he just seen a few minutes ago.

"Your reiatsu is shifting." Ukitake continues to clip the bush all the while never facing his colleague. Byakuya is at a lost for words. How could he confide something so embarrassing?

"Has he confessed to you yet?" Byakuya's eyes grows bigger at the thought of Ukitake knowing this.

"Uh" Air escapes his mouth but does not form words.

"Its a shame. The boy has been in a state of obsession with you since he became your Fukutaichou..." Ukitake turns and walks over to the set table of shogi. He retrieves a tray of green tea and dango from his servants hands. He places the tray on the cold table. "..all the while you ignore him."

"I do not have time for his childish emotions. All the same, I am a man and not a woman." Byakuya protests "His crush is nothing more then his imagination roaming from boredom." Ukitake takes a seat then offers Byakuya tea and dango but he waves it off and starts the game.

"So how did you respond to his affections?" Ukitake tries to hold back laughter.

"I used kido on him." He waits for Ukitake to move a tile.

"Kido? Is he in the infirmary?" Ukitake is surprised but knows he shouldn't be.

"No it was a bakudo spell, number one." Byakuya is ashamed to confess this but it is indeed the truth.

"Really? A defense kido. You must have enjoyed his confession." Ukitake smiles

"Dont push the limits of this conversation. He's a lazy subordinate that knows no boundaries." He snarls. Ukitake takes a sip of his green tea before sitting at the table.

"Well he is your Fukutaichou after all. You will have to face him." As much as he didn't want to admit it captain Ukitake is right.

"Hm, maybe I could have him transferred?" Byakuya gives it a serious thought.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ukitake could not believe his ears.

"Or not." Byakuya sighs. He has run out of ideas on how to handle the situation. "Well when did you know that you love Shunsui Kyaraku." He tries not to make eye contact as he advances in the game.

"To tell you the truth I didn't at first but he showed me the way." He sips his tea again. Taking Byakuya's piece.

"You're a man. How could you love another man?" He moves another tile.

"Have you ever thought that when you love a person. It is the personality you love and not the gender?" Ukitakes matches his moves.

"I was once a married man. How can I bring myself to love another man?" Byakuya couldn't grasp the concept.

"Then maybe you need to come to the understanding of why you fell in love with you wife in the first place." Ukitake gets up and walks over to the seated Byakuya. He places his hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Think about it, I'm sure the answer will come to you." Byakuya looks down as Ukitake walks into his home. He had once more won the game and proven his wisdom.

That very day, Byakuya decides he's in dyer need of relaxation. All this talk of love between men is enough to make the blood rush to his head. He never returns to his office after leaving his dear friend Juushiro's home. Soon he finds himself at his own personal hot spring. Searching for new answers that might have escaped him during all the commotion. A few days of this should do it he believes.


	4. Howaito de

**A/N: ****Honmei choco:**** Sweetheart chocolate, given to lovers or admires. ****Giri choco:**** obligation chocolate, given to co-workers.**

* * *

Finally Howaito de is here. Renji is so anxious at the thought of seeing his captain once more. He never came back that day he left Renji in the hall with his thoughts. It wasn't until yesterday that Renji even knew of the where bouts of Byakuya. Renji didn't know if the past few events would effect their relationship permanently or would things eventually get better. Nonetheless, He still owes Byakuya an apology and this holiday would be the perfect time. He finished all this weeks work just so he can have a few words with his captain without being scolded.

Renji places the golden brown box with a white ribbon on the night stand of a dim light lamp. The house servant said Byakuya would be there but the room is empty. His sword and Kenseikan however were clearly visible, they lay neatly on the side of the futon. "Where did he go without senbonzakura?" Renji blurts out. He steps further into the room closing the door behind him. Something is calling to him but he doesn't know what. He snoops around until his curiosity is satisfied. Renji hoped he would learn something new about his cold hearted captain but nothing, nothing at all.

Did this man have no secrets? Renji's ponders. He decides he will give his gift and apology some other time as he retrieves the box and proceeds to leave. Renji takes one more look around the room then becomes drawn to another shoji door that is discreetly hidden across the room. He had been hearing awkward noises this whole entire time and this is the only item in the room that had not been scrutinize by his eyes. He identified the sound as water as he walks over and places one hand on the corner of the door, sliding it to a crack. He wants to sneak up on this ominous thing.

Renji nearly drops the chocolate box out of revelation. Too his surprise, it's his captain bathing in the moonlight. He had been there the whole entire time but Renji could not sense it. How odd? he thought. It became clear to Renji's love struck eyes that without Byakuya's superior attire he is just an ordinary man. He is so beautiful, so treasured that Renji couldn't help be blinded and fall in love with him all over again. Renji thought one should just serve themselves as an offering to him and hope he would devour their emotions.

Renji's eyes exaggerated to cartoon length as he looks on at the naked body he hungers for. Byakuya is standing knee deep in the hot spring water. His sensual parts facing the large gray stones and his plump bottom faces the sliding rice paper door that Renji hid behind peeking through. It is amazing, Renji never seen his captain in such a way. So vibrant, so tangible and sooo nude. From the far glance he was no longer a god in Renji's eyes. He is not so unattainable, He is not a noble. Stripped of his kimono, Kenseikan and captains haori. Byakuya is still gorgeous, so warm, even approachable.

Byakuya stood their splashing water on his hair, pushing it back and rubbing his skin with the steamy water. The scene is making Renji so hard and aroused. He grips his cock through his hakama and tries to calm himself. He is only there to bring him a gift for Howaito de, well that was the plan but considering the view that he is blessed with he might want to think things over. Its not everyday you get to see the person of your dreams naked he thought as he rubs his cock some more trying so hard not to jerk off in this situation.

"How long do you plan on staring at me Renji?" Byakuya's voice shakes the life from him.

"He really is going to kill me this time." He mutters to himself. He slams the door close and paces on the other-side. "I...umm....brought you something." He speaks loud enough so his captain can hear through the door. "I'll just leave it here and go." He tosses the chocolate box on the futon pillow and begins to run away. Byakuya slides the door open eyeing the back of Renji's neck as he tries to scurry away.

"Stay." He says right before Renji gets a chance to escape. Renji peaks through the side of his eyes seeing his beloved wearing a purple rose robe.

"I don't think that is a good idea sir." He eyes the flooring for fear of getting more aroused.

"We need to talk." Byakuya says leaving him with no option.

"Oh." Renji says sensing the familiar angered tone. He might as well converse while his captain is sword-less. "About the other day, when I kissed you...I mean-"

"Never mind the trivial things. Explain the gifts you bring." Byakuya leans back and stretches across the door.

"Oh...yeah...well as you know its Howaito de and I thought a giri choco is in order with my sincerest apology." He bows the upper half of his body. "Please accept my dearest apologies by eating the sweets." Byakuya looks down at the box that lay between them.

"Giri choco? Are you sure its not a honmei choco?" Byakuya toys with him.

"No! I mean...it was before...but I see you could never accept me now." Renji reframes from the bow.

"I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that I cannot be this play thing for you..."

"You would never be a toy in my eyes!!" Renji interrupts on pure instinct. "I always seen you as someone much more!!" He spoke the truth.

"If that is true then prove it. You will play the woman tonight." Byakuya rips at his own sash exposing himself.

Renji is at a lost for words. Is his captain serious? He rushes over to the posted Byakuya and grabs his hands. Renji cant take his eyes off the naked body before him. Byakuya rips at Renji's clothes as they swirl their way to the white futon. They come to their knees while loosing themselves in a tongue filled kiss. They finally break the embrace of their lips when Byakuya rips the last inch of clothing from Renji's tattooed body. It wouldn't be fair if he is the only one exposed. Byakuya watches as Renji takes his fingers into his mouth. Renji sucks hard at them, swirling his tongue over Byakuya's fingerprints. Unfazed by his unusual action Byakuya takes back his hand and use's it to caress the thin lips of the younger man. His thumb rubs the corners of Renji's mouth as it traces over his smile.

Renji is so eager, he glares at him as he awaits for his captains next move. Byakuya pulls him in close after analyzing his prey. He shoves his tongue into Renji's accepting mouth. They share another kiss before Renji's tongue trails its way pass the opening of Byakuya's robe and onto his fit abdomen. He licks his way past his belly button and onto the head of his cock. Renji's tongue licks as the heated object connected to his new lover as he takes all of him into his mouth. Using his tongue for suction, he makes his way to Byakuya's hard shaft.

"mmm..." Byakuya can't help but to let out a few moans. Renji is doing such a good job at pleasing him. Byakuya's milky slender hands makes their way to Renji's scarlet color hair. As Renji's mouth makes it way up and down on him. He grips at that hinderance of a hair tie releasing his hair from the prison. He continues to pet at Renji's silky hair causing Renji to become extra sensitive below the belt. Renji being already sprawled out on his stomach lets his hands roam his captain thighs and calfs and tries not to focus on his squished manhood between him and the sheets.

Like a mind reader, Byakuya could somehow see the pain built up in him. He calls his name softly while gently grabbing his hair to raise his head. Renji's serpent tongue releases his cock as he is forced to come up for air. Renji could suck on him all night if it would please Byakuya so. Renji swallows the remaining salvia in his mouth and wipes the translucent pre cum from his upper lip with the back of his hand.

"You're good at that. Very good." Byakuya praises him. He soon takes the blushing Renji into his arms. One hand cups his sleek hair and the other skims through the flesh covering bones on his spine. While making its way to Renji's sweet spot, Byakuya's damped fingers spreads his cheeks apart probing at his opening. He teases him by slowing inserting only an inch of a finger in then removing it completely. He continues this process until Renji begs for him in his ear.

Renji winces, his arms squeeze the man he's holding as Byakuya slides a full finger into him. Byakuya shows no mercy as he slides in another a bit too soon. His fingers make a scissor motion within him causing Renji to whimper and moan. Its painful but still pleasurable at the same time. Renji can't believe he is going to let his captain take him, his mind drifts off to another place. He had slept with other men in the seireitei before, having them substitute for Byakuya but never has he let another take him. He was the giver of both pain and pleasure.

This was not what the younger shimigami had in mind but it would do for now. Byakuya kisses Renji's cheek as he inserts a third finger, now he just wants to punish Renji for spying on him earlier. Renji's whole body cringes as he takes the pain. He nibbles on the shoulder of his beloved as he is forced to endure. He hold back tears as fingers swim through his virgin entrance.

Renji jolts up into the body of Byakuya seemingly trying to run away. Byakuya calls his name once more to soothe the beast within him as he removes all fingers and ends the torture. The heat between the two has already caused a work up of sweat. Both their hair drip at the ends. Renji quivers as one of his legs is being craned Byakuya's arm. He is ready to enter. Byakuya pauses and looks at the willing and ready male. He finds himself letting him go and backing away. Something in the corner of his mind is breaking his will to experiment on his true feelings.

After all he is nobleman and these actions are widely considered forbidden. He backs away from the open entrance of Renji and rises from the futon. Regret is being filled into his state of mind. He would be breaking the rules once again by sleeping with a subordinate and a male at that. Byakuya wishes to do nothing more then flee the scene and so he tries. He looks on for his sash and colorful yukata. Renji lays there with a puzzled expression. The fire him can't take no more, he grabs his naked captain forcing him back to the bed.

"Let me have you." His voice deepens as he whispers into the ear of Byakuya who lay beneath him. Byakuya notices he is in the submissive thus a struggle breaks out between the two. They clash together like waring gladiators in a embrace. Byakuya is being over powered by the passionate yet raging Renji. His strength is immense when he's aroused. "Please taichou, let me have you just this one night."

Renji, now at his limit is ready to test the power of Byakuya's endurance and stamina. Byakuya still refusing to give into being the uke. He points a glowing kido finger at Renji, warning the man he will injure him. Renji is no longer afraid of the consequences. He takes the glowing finger into his mouth, sucking on it while fondling Byakuya's genitals. He lets go then dives into a open mouth kiss silencing Byakuya's cries and fighting spirit. He swirls two fingers into Byakuya's ass during this 'sneak attack' kiss, he presses down onto his prostate causing Byakuya to resurrect his erection.

Renji removes his tongue and fingers from their warm holes. Byakuya's anus pours out its delicate love juices. Renji rubs both their erect members together, squeezing both of their sensitive heads in his hand. He lets them tease another before sliding his to the pink colored entrance he craves for so much. Without hesitation Renji braces himself, holding Byakuya passionately Renji thrusts his long slender cock into the small hole of the other man. A thin coat of crimson red blood covers itself over its intruder.

This is a consequence of his impatience. Preparing him would prevent this Renji concludes. His judgements are becoming more and more cloudy as the inner animal surges through him while he makes slow and hard movements. The voice of Byakuya rises to new heights. Byakuya isn't sure if he is enjoying the pleasure or trying to run from the pain. Byakuya's breathe starts getting heavy as Renji lowers himself on top of him and uses his cock to dig in deeper. Their hearts beat in rhythm, like ripples in a calm pond.

Every thrust making it beat faster until the heart itself threatens to stop; leaving them gasping for more air. With every skin to skin connection it becomes more bearable for Byakuya. He slides his hand across Renji's sweaty neck. Taking the pain, he releases his heart. He lets the affections of Renji consume him as they rock back and forth on the futon. This new emotion is the lust for the male subordinate named Renji. His mind blanks out as he grips the arms of Renji and releases his semen.

Renji is surprised Byakuya couldn't last much longer then that. He was enjoying the feeling of him so much. Renji pulls out and climax's as well, making a memory of the feeling of being inside his captain. The sex is good and he wanted to go for round two but he didn't want to overexert his virgin captain. The two men pass out side by side in a spooning position. Renji covering Byakuya under the covers and smelling the cherry blossom scent in his hair. He whispers "I Love You Taichou." as they both enter the dream world with satisfied expressions on their face.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the END people, trust me their is way more drama, love and heartache to come!! 0h and of course I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**


	5. Thin Ice

Renji loosens the scarf around Byakuya's neck accessing it more. Standing behind him, He sank his teeth into the soft colorless skin as he strokes Byakuya's cock in his hand. He deeply whispers "I love you" once more as his fingers rub across the head of Byakuya's penis squeezing it in a pulsing rhythm. Byakuya grips the edges of the office desk that Renji has him pinned in between, slightly bent over.

"AAAh." He is ready to release. Renji strokes Byakuya's erect member faster as he uses his other to tease Byakuya's pink nipples.

"Do you love me?" Its here again. The scary sound of thin ice cracking. Those words have been breaking his dignity ever since Renji first entered him. One more step and Renji would fall right into Byakuya's heart.

"Aarrrggh Enough." Byakuya wiggles and tries to shake off the pleasure. "Were out of ink. I shall retrieve some." Renji just wasted the last of it on a frivolous mistake he created just before sexing his captain.

He continues to lick and nip at his neck disregarding his comment. Byakuya shivers as he explodes into Renji's hand. He lifts his cum drenched fingers into his mouth and sucks on them hard. "Mmmm....still taste sweet." He mumbles into Byakuya's ear.

His face turns a shade of pink as he screams "Baka!! don't do that!!" Renji hugs him close.

"You know you never answered my question." Byakuya's heart begins to beat faster.

"Never-mind the question I need to retrieve the ink." Avoidance is his best weapon.

"Wait just a little more." Renji pushes him down onto the desk again. "Do you love me?" He says while pressing his arousal between Byakuya's legs. Byakuya turns over and moves closer to Renji's face. He swirls his tongue into Renji's mouth passionately.

"Work must be done, I'll tell you if you finish." This simple piece of hope causes Renji to release his superior. "

I'll be waiting." He says sadly as he plops in his desk chair, watching Byakuya walk away.

Renji has been noticing that he avoids it quite often. That night Renji considered the possibility Byakuya didn't hear him before he drifted off to sleep. Thus he repeated it the next morning but still nothing, nothing but silence. Renji assumed he and Byakuya would be in a lover's bliss by now but he's not even sure if they are lovers. One minute Byakuya has the superior persona on and scolds him for little things and the next they would be posted on the wall, groping and kissing one another. It is a vicious cycle that has developed since their first sex encounter. Renji only entered him once but the way things were going it didn't seem like he would have another chance. Renji shook himself from the daze as he awaits Byakuya's return.

"Ink huh?" this something he wouldn't normally do but you have to count your blessing he thought. He looks around the office room. There were so many memories held there now. Some good, some bad and some naughty. He slouches back into the chair and closes his eyes for a few seconds. A little more slacking off wouldn't kill him he smirks. Then his senses heightened as he smells cherry blossom. A smile came across his face as he turns to see the person entering the room. "Any luck finding ink?" He turns his head around. "Matsumoto-kun? What do you want now?" His daily nuisance had arrived. She began to annoy him day by day. One day she would need a paint brush and the next she'd be blabbing about herself. All the while trying to place her breast in his face. She had an exclusive nack for popping up while Byakuya's was out in the captains meetings.

"You promised me you'd go drinking with me remember?" She stood with her arms folded

"Umm." Renji scratched his head I still have work to do." He used his usual excuse.

"Not anymore. I ran into Kuchiki-taichou. He told me to tell you're finished for the night. He would come and fix anything else." Rangiku moves closer towards Renji. "So now you must pay up because you promised." She places her hand on his chest as she comes face to face with him. Renji backs away with a raised eye brow

"Okay...fine...whatever lets go." She lead the way to the local sake tavern.

Their they joined Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori, Rukia and oddly enough Yachiru. Renji took a seat on the firm pillows and completed the circle of gathering friends. He has been so lost in his own world with Byakuya the he forgotten he has friends. Rangiku fills his cup till the rim as he took on his first drink. He leans side ways and looks at Rukia and Hinamori closely as they pour something into Yachiru's cup.

"Are you guys crazy?! She is a child for crying out loud. What do you think Kenpachi-taichou would do to you if he knew you let his little fukutaichou drink?" Hinamori slaps both her hands over his loud mouth trying to hush him. She silently whispers "It just herb tea with a sleep supplement but she doesn't know that. Do you seriously want to tell the cute pink haired demon fukutaichou that it's not? I'm sure her wrath will leave you with more then a hang over." Hinamori releases her fingers from Renji's lip

"oh." He replies feeling a bit anxious as he looks down at her while she's peeking into her cup. He pulls himself back over to Rangiku in fear of Yachiru finding out the dark secrets to her "sake".

After a few drinks in they find themselves having good conversation and enjoying the laughs. Yet Renji still can't break away from his puzzled relationship with his captain. He looks across the mini table to Ikkaku and Yumichika being huddled together, why couldn't they be like that? He wonders.

"Why the long face Renji-kun?" A drunken Rangiku climbs up his arm.

"Nothing." Renji switches sitting positions as he sulks.

"o0oh Renji-kun I'm sure I can make it better." Rangiku grips his kimono top and licks his top lip.

"What the hell Mastusmoto-kun?" Renji pushes her off. "Don't you get it! I'm not interested! I already have a special someone!" Renji decides enough is enough. He has better things to worry about instead of her whore-ish ways. Rangiku gets up slaps him in the head and storms out.

"You could have let her down easier you know!" Rukia yells at him while she and Hinamori chase after her with Yachiru in arms.

"Yeah Right." Ikkaku joins in. He finally remove the sake bottle from his mouth to speak his peace. "She needed the wake up call." He looks across at the remorseful Renji. "Don't worry about her. You look like yo have enough on your mind." He chugs some more sake and passes it to the body of Yumichika.

"You have no idea." He knocks back his last cup of sake. "I envy the relationship you have with your special someone." He gazes at what seems to be the perfect couple.

"Its not all smiles and sunshines. Sometimes I think this little guy wants to seriously kill me when we get into arguments."

"I thought you would admire that about him." Renji and Ikkaku both look at the nodding Yumichika. They share a snicker as they watch him dose into a deeper sleep but refuses to let the sake bottle go then Ikkaku licks the corner of Yumichika's mouth retrieving a drop of sake left.

"I'm going to kill myself if I keep watching you two." Renji seriously sulks.

"What's the problem?" Ikkaku seems sincerely concerned.

"I don't know what I'm doing with my special somebody. I tell 'em I love 'em and they don't respond. I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried force?" That always works for us..." Ikkaku looks down at Yumichika "...but also be prepared for a fight." He chuckles.

"Force huh?" The drunken Renji thinks of how that could go in his favor; after all he did have to force him to sleep with him. He looks at Ikkaku who is lifting Yumichika into his arms.

"Take the body and the heart will follow. In the meantime we'll be going. Gotta get him to bed." Ikkaku carries him off into the night.

Renji heads back to the office in the hopes of seeing his beloved captain finishing up work on this late night but once he arrives there. He notices he is all by himself. So he does the usual, He climbs on top of the roof and let his thought process take over. It wasn't long before he drifts off to sleep. Then something interrupts him. He peeks under the roof and inside the open door to see a still drunken Rangiku placing a note on his desk. He jumps down and enters the office, she screams as he scares her.

"What are you doing here?" Renji questions nicely.

"I wrote you something. I didn't expect you to be here though." She leans and hiccups. He catches her in his arms. "I'm soo sorry. "She slurred her words.

"No need to apologize I'm the one thats sorry." He comforts her. "I shouldn't have let you get the wrong idea.

"No, No I shouldn't have tried to force you." She buries her face in his kimono.

"Maybe you need some sleep. Should I take you home?"

"No need." She does off in his arms.

"Ah man." Renji sighs

Next Morning-

Byakuya's eyes open wide and his nostrils flare at the sight he is seeing. Rangiku had her oversized breast on Renji's chest while they were sleeping. Renji's also had his arms wrapped around her back, They both were snoring lightly and seemingly smiling. Byakuya slams the shoji door shut. He walks down the hall and away from the horrid scene, he could not believe it. In a way he knew this would happen but not so soon and to think he was beginning to trust the man that held him. What happened to all those words that Renji were spewing last night? It had only been a few hours and he is already in the arms of a woman. Byakuya cursed himself. How could he be foolish enough to want to tell Renji that he loved him too?

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. Plz Forgive me you guys. I had a serious case of writers block but Now I'm back!! **

*****: Also...Didn't have enough of your YAOI fill?? See what happens when Ikkaku and Yumichika leave the tavern and head on home. It's posted in my other story "The Fear Which grows within." Second Chapter. Hope you guys ENJOY!! R&R**


	6. Running again

Renji's eyes shifts open. "Aaahh." He yawns as he sits up on the floor. He looks around to see Rangiku clinching onto his robes. His head is swirling and it just clicks to him that he never finished his talk with Byakuya. "Shit..." He grumbles. "...he got away again." He rubs his eyes. Now that he is thinking about it, where is his lover? He starts to notice the time of day, He's late. Renji walks over to the knocking sound on the door, leaving Rangiku still sleeping on the floor.

"Fuku-taichou Abarai Renji. I request a word with you." A messenger announces through the office door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Renji fixates himself before slightly opening the door. He doesn't want anyone to see Rangiku there, especially not any gossiping messengers of the gotei thirteen. "Can I help you?' He slouches in front of the door.

"Yes I have reached word from head taichou Yamamoto." the messenger pulls out a scroll and hands it to Renji.

Renji opens it and reads... "Urgent Notice: You are to be sent to the world of the living." Immediately his eyebrow begins to raise. "The world of the living? What the hell? Why do I have to go? Who else is coming with me?" He reads on to see if anyone is to accompany him along in this mission.

"I think you are the sole member on this mission." The messenger replies.

"Just me?! What for?!" Renji clenches his fist.

"Maybe head taichou doesn't believe in your loyalty that much considering your recent activity." He looks away and chuckles. "Well that is the word around, you know."

"What did you just say?!" Renji raises his arm and prepares to strike but doesn't. "Alright... find Kuchiki-taichou and tell him I'm leaving shortly."

"Oh, I already have sir. I seen him just before I presented you with the news. In fact I think he might have suggested you to report to Karakura town." Renji is curious now. The messenger has seen Byakuya around the office but he didn't come pick up his daily paperwork? And why would he want him to be sent to Karakura town?

"Tell the head taichou the message has been received."

"Will do sir." The messenger embarks on a new journey down the hall. Renji slides the door close and walks over to Rangiku.

"Wake up Mastumoto-kun." He shakes her but she just still sleeps. Renji inhales a large breath and yells. "WAKE UP!" While shaking her wildly now. Rangiku jumps to her feet.

"What?" She screams.

"You have to go now." He looks at her with the evil eye.

"What happened last night?" She looks down and notices her boobs are popping out of her kimono more then usual.

"Nothing serious, we fell asleep but its morning now and we both have work to do so goodbye." He rushes her out the door.

Renji wastes no time packing his belongings. While stuffing the remainder of this clothes into a sack then he starts thinking about this 'urgent mission' he's going on. Byakuya wants him in karakura town? "He must be running away again." Then Ikkaku's words rings through his ears and makes the decision to follow this advice; but for now duty calls and for once he wasn't going to disobey these orders, He wouldn't want old man Yamamoto to chastise him. Renji arrived at the top of the hill holding his bags in hand. Most of his peers where there to bid him farewell but not Byakuya so he immediately traveled through the official senkaimon not even taking a glimpse to look back.

Renji stood in front of Ichigo's school yelling his lungs out in search of Ichigo. "Where are you hiding? Come out here." Everyone's in Ichigo's class is searching for the face that voice belonged too. Renji inhales once more. "ICHIGO KUROSAKI! You're up there don't pretend your not!" The whole class rushes over to the nearest window. Eyeballing Renji everyone can tell he isn't from Karakura town. With his bright yellow t-shirt, flare pant bottoms and a ridiculous looking hobo hat. They all concluded once more Renji is definitely not from Karakura town. Out of sheer embarrassment Ichigo rushes out of his class, out of the school and runs Renji and himself smack dab into the bushes. Renji bumps his hard head into the tree. He looks on at the heavily breathing Ichigo.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Excited?! You think you might explain what the hell you are doing here?" Ichigo huffs with a crazed look on his face. Renji looks at him before stretching his gigai.

"It seems I've been put in charge of Karakura town. Urahara-san told me where you were. I came to see you and thats the story. Now I'm in charge." Renji pokes out his chest making a manly gesture to complement his words.

"You are, are yah?" Ichigo says sarcastically. "You're just a fukutaichou heh... you got demoted." Ichigo raises a eyebrow and laughs. Renji's blood pressure raises to high hell. "I DID NOT!!! I had to come over here because of idiots like you leaking reiatsu." He nearly busts a blood vessel.

"What are you talking about?" Just as Ichigo finishes his statement, his substitute soul reaper badge rings off.

Signaling the hollow arriving in the school court yard. It drags its lazy feet towards the school building in search of fresh meat. Just in the moment Ichigo jumps into the air and slices the sword straight through the hollow, killing it in a instance. Ichigo rushes back to Renji in the bushes, somehow he finally manages to slip out of his gigai, not like his soul reaper powers are needed now.

"Don't leave your body lying around like that hurry up and put it on." Ichigo screams to Renji even though he is standing right next to him.

"I don't want to go back in, I just got out of it!" Renji makes a fuss like a child.

Ichigo resumes his soul into his body and proceeds to tell Renji off about being at his school. Renji doesn't really know what to say in this moment. After all he really wasn't much help a few seconds ago. Renji huffs it off and heads back to Urahara's shop. He walks in and sits at the set table of food and new faces. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were already digging in without him, while Urahara and Yoruichi just watches. He plops down, picks up his chopsticks and starts eating.

In that moment they all peek their bowls to look at Renji. He was hungrily stuffing his mouth with rice and he didn't even thank them for the food they provided. How rude is he? Tessai thought. "So are you ready for seconds yet?" Tessai lowers his bowl and continues to watch Renji's nasty table manners. It is as if he were never fed in the seireitei. "I wouldn't want you to think just because your a moocher you couldn't ask for seconds." He continues on while raising the serving spoon. "How about it? Would you like another meal mooch-san?" Tessai glares through his glasses.

"Umm, Yeah I guess so." Renji doesn't give it much thought.

"Wow! You're the first one to get seconds, but don't worry you go right ahead mooch-san!" Ururu teasingly smiles at Renji.

"Come on... don't be shy." Tessai says. Renji starts to hand his bowl over and then Jinta adds his two cents.

"Why stand on manners when a sponger like you needs seconds, go on eat up!" All the comments of Renji being a mooch and sponger tends to rattle his nerves that he stops thinks about it.

"Speaking manners, how can our guest feel comfortable asking for seconds with you calling him a mooch, right moocher-san?" Urahara intervenes. Renji looks down at his nearly empty bowl and decides he cant ask for seconds, not today and not tomorrow. In fact he can't even finish the rest of his rice, How can he stomach the food knowing he is being a bit of a free loader.

"Oh by the way, you need to clean the front of the shop after all its the least you can do as a moocher!" Jinta makes fun of him. Then Tessai assertively asks if he needs more seconds while Ururu co-signs and Jinta evilly chuckles. Renji places the bowl and chop sticks on the table and looks at them.

"Thanks but I couldn't eat another bite." He rises to his feet and exits the room.

He needs a place to think, he goes into the guest room and pulls himself out of his annoying giigai. How could he think being cramped in a body like that for so long? He walks outside the shop pounces onto the roof top, he breathes in the warm night air. It isn't his usual thinking place but it would do for now. "Moocher-san huh?" He sits down and leans his head back to the moonlight sky. "Didn't know I was such a bother." He pulls out the small scroll containing the message to report to Karakura town. He searched for a deadline or something indicating when he could return to the soul society, but nothing.

He had only been there for four days and he is already being driven insane. How long is he going to have to go without being beside his belove Byakuya? In fact he wonders, why didn't his taichou see him off before he crossed over to the world of the living? He would usually be there but not this time."Aarghh." Renji becomes more and more annoyed. He wants... no, he needs to be next to Byakuya right now. To smell his hair, taste his lips and thrusts into him would make all the worry go away. Renji jumps down from the roof top, If Byakuya isn't going to see Renji then Renji is going see Byakuya he concludes.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST, ANYONE REQUESTS?**


	7. Maybe

**A/N: This is it you guys...The Finale!! Dedicated to Kaori Masters**

**

* * *

**

Renji slides the door open to Urahara's shop, everyone is sound a sleep now. He searches for a leveler to the underground training faculty. Urahara has a senkaimon there and he would use it, even if it did mean deviating from his mission in the middle of the night. Renji pulls hard on the floor valve and falls through. He coughs and dusts himself off before triggering the opening to the senkaimon and walking inside.

Renji steps out on the other side. His eyes fixate on the beautiful body laying in the bed Byakuya is sound asleep, sprawled out with his face lying gently against the pillow. Renji sits at the foot of the platform bed (figures someone of royal blood would have one). His eyes trace the structure of Byakuya's body. He moves his hands across the sheets that lay on top of his lover. He creeps closer and closer to Byakuya's alluring bodily scent. Renji runs his fingers into Byakuya's sable hair, they move smoothly more through his scalp better without the usual hair ornaments.

Stroking the hair of his lover proves to be too much for him. Renji soon finds himself reaching a full erection. Maybe it is because the usual insensitive Byakuya is no longer in play or maybe because he seems so calm, peaceful and even vulnerable in his slumbering state. The weight of a heated body over Byakuya causes him to jump out of his sleep in fear. His first reaction is grabbing senbonzakura and holding it to the intruders neck.

Once his lazy brown eyes come to see the face of Renji. His nerves are at ease, an inch more and Renji could have been decapitated. Renji's body completely overwhelms itself with lust as he looks down on the feeble Byakuya beneath him. Their eyes meet in a gaze before a smile creeps across Renji's face.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Byakuya begins his scolding.

"Still cold hearted as ever, ne?"

"What do you want Renji?" Byakuya's groggy voice is making Renji more excited.

"Well, I miss you, I couldn't go another night without seeing you." Renji leans into the sword while grabbing Byakuya's chin and tries to kiss him. Byakuya's lowers his weapon but moves his face away.

"Are you sure you are not in search of Mastumoto-chan?" Rangiku? Why would he mention her at a time like this? Renji lowers his lips to Byakuya's ear, nibbles at the lobe and says...

"I don't know what you are talking about but I have no interest in anyone but you. I love you, I always have and always will." Byakuya's resolve withers at the thought of Renji loving him forever.

"You know I could have killed you." Byakuya says through clenched teeth.

"Shut up and kiss me." Renji forces his tongue into Byakuya's mouth.

His demand of dominance causes Byakuya's hand to drop his sword. Then Renji takes Byakuya's hand and presents him to his erection. Byakuya pulls his hand back in shock. A red even coat of blush fills his cheeks. Renji has never seen this side of him before. He is shy but still has a erotic face, Renji tugs at his thin black strands of hair while cupping one blushing cheek. He goes on to kiss the other, Renji can feel the passion between them rising but Byakuya fights it. Renji slides his tongue across the nape of Byakuya's neck seducing him more by attacking his weak point.

"Ahm." Byakuya fights back a moan. He doesn't want to give into the man before him. Renji uses his white head bandana and locks Byakuya's arms together. Renji switches the position of his face. He kisses the other side of Byakuya's cheek and nips at the top of his ear once more, while grinding himself between Byakuya's elegant legs. His arousal is so solid that it nearly plunges itself through the cloth of his hakama. Renji uses one hand to open Byakuya's silk kimono robe. His assault carries itself to Byakuya's chest. He places noticeable marks on the ivory collarbone. Renji caresses him softly while still holding Byakuya's hands hostage with his bandana.

"mmm..." Byakuya whines as his hands are being lifted over his head. Renji pays no mind to the whimpering eyes as he dives in for another kiss. Renji's mouth fully inspects the others causing Byakuya to accept the sexual gestures. Renji finally frees Byakuya's hands them so they can wrap themselves over his obi and rips at it. Byakuya then takes Renji's two fingers into his mouth while Renji sucks hard on his neck. Showing his usual loving side Renji removes his drenched fingers from Byakuya's mouth leading them to Byakuya's erection. Renji's hands trail up Byakuya's thighs and comes across his warm family jewels. Renji's in shock.

"You're not wearing underwear." His deep voice whispers into Byakuya's ear. Byakuya becomes full of embarrassment. He tries to turn to a side but Renji doesn't let him escape.

"Arhm." He clears his throat. "I like to sleep free when its this hot at night." Byakuya confides. Renji comes face to face with him, he bends Byakuya's legs up and spreads them far apart. Renji removes his top half before taking. Byakuya's erection into his hands. He strokes it firmly while bringing his lips closer to the pink head. Renji sets a kiss on the sensitive skin with his perked lips. His thumb and and index finger holds the base of Byakuya's manhood while licking the sides bluntly teasing him. His other hand rubs the insides of his thighs taking in the memory and the feel of his skin.

Byakuya is so far gone in the pleasure that he doesn't even notice his own voice bouncing off his bedroom walls. Renji finally takes Byakuya into his mouth, Byakuya becomes so immerse in Renji's fluids. Byakuya's hands rub at Renji's light weight wine color hair tie, he wants to rip at it but his desire to watch Renji please him stops him from doing so. Renji takes Byakuya all the way in his mouth, his throat muscles squeezes the vibrant colored cock. Byakuya's head flops back onto the pillow, Renji has sent a burning blaze into him with his two fingers. Renji finally comes up for air but still strives on at teasing.

While working his two fingers inside, he mouths the love sack of Byakuya and uses his index finger to enfold the pre-cum inside. Renji whispers "I love you." over and over to him before plunging multiple fingers inside Byakuya's heated hole. Renji couldn't believe his taichou could take so much. The slippery goodness had a suction like effect on Renji's thick fingers. His lover is dripping from the back and Renji loves every minute of it.

Moans escape both their mouths as Renji's long member slides itself into Byakuya. Renji can't help but to groan louder when he starts to move in a rocking motion. Byakuya cant keep himself in conjunction as Renji feeds the urge within him. Renji secures Byakuya onto the bed and slides his robe off his shoulders. Renji starts again, picking up the pace huffing and grunting while pounding himself into the newly tainted anal hole of the other man. He looks down at the pure pleasured face of Byakuya. His black hair fills with sweat and his body seeps out his usual cherry blossom scent.

It's beginning to drive his senses into over drive. They both are out of breath but still continue on in this contest of who will cum first. Byakuya reverts back to clinging to the skin cells on Renji's back. They immerse body on body as Renji brings his head to Byakuya's neck, Renji sinks his teeth into him causing a bruise and breaking of skin. Byakuya looks up into the eyes of the man he is sexing. To bare his fangs at him once was mistakable but twice is asking to punished. Renji pulls back, lifts Byakuya legs so far up that his knees touch his shoulders.

He could not move as Renji rammed himself into him all over again. The action causes such ecstasy to run down Byakuya's curled spine. His mouth falls open, his body tries to cope with the new form of teasing. Byakuya finally gives into the loving, passion and cums. His semen leaks down onto his own chest while Renji's hot throbbing meat unleashes his cum inside his partner. He slides out and see his withering erection covered in semen and Byakuya's juices. The roughness is never Renji's intentions but some how it seems to make the sex between them all the more sweeter.

Renji flops over beside Byakuya. They hold hands while facing once another. There exhuasted but still happy. Renji inhales, he feels so much better now that he has gotten that off his chest but there is still ne thing he needs to know.

"Why did you authorize for me to be sent to Karakura town?" He looks at the naked Byakuya.

"I saw you in the arms of Matsumoto-kun. I felt betrayed..." Byakuya lets his hand go and sits up in bed. "...I dont want you with anyone else." Renji's eyes widen

"No one else? Does that mean you were jealous?" He starts to feel happy about this act.

"How could I get jealous?! Its not like I-" Byakuya pauses.

"What? Its not like you love me?! Is that it?!" Renji starts to get angry.

"No! Thats not it!" Byakuya yells.

"Then what?" Renji awaits a answer.

"Its not like I own you or anything! I know you could be with a woman or someone else but I just want you to choose me because maybe I love you too." Byakuya turns his head away from Renji trying to hide his blushing face.

"Maybe?.." Well thats better then nothing Renji thinks as he sits up and kisses Byakuya's shoulders "I promise to love only you." He turns Byakuya's face to him and they share a kiss.

"okay."


End file.
